just_a_fallacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol Orion
Sol "Sunny" Orion is a character in The Resistance owned by Drei. She was first introduced in Thread One. Backstory Sunny Orion was left on the doorstep of Thistles manor 16 years ago with a patchwork heart stitched into her chest. She grew up alongside Rosemary Thistles' two children, Rosa and Roslenna. While she was close to Roslenna, she was inseperable from Rosa. As children they were best friends, but as they matured, they became something more. However, everything changed when things took a turn for the worse. While Rosemary had always been abusive, taking the brunt of her issues out on the three children, one night she took it too far. Rosa attempted to protect her sister and her best friend, and managed to injure their mother, who fled. However, Rosa was gravely injured and taken to L.E.A.F. Laboratories, where she was rebuilt as a cyborg. The 13 year old Sunny on the other hand, was taken into custody by Leeroy Sativum, who raised her like his own: by abusing her to his heart's content. However, she formed a deep sisterly relationship with his daughter Penelopea, who she got almost as close to as she did with Rosa. There may have been some romantic affection there, but Sunny shut it out in fear of something bad happening again. Once she gained her powers, Sunny fled to L.E.A.F., where she, along with several others, including Rosa and Penelopea, became a hero. After a year and 6 months, she started to have doubts about the organization, before eventually leaving it out of fear, staying only in contact with Rosa and her close friends Miyagi and Penelopea. She created The Resistance after discovering that L.E.A.F. was corrupt, as a way to continue to save people while working away from the government Abilities *Pyrokinesis: Sunny has advanced pyrokinesis, though it is suspected that she has more powers at her disposal that have not been discovered yet. She can utilize this ability to shoot blasts of fire, create objects from fire or to burn through metal, wood and flesh **Magma Manipulation: Sunny has discovered the ability to manipulate magma. Although this is not as strong as her pyrokinesis, it is still a deadly weapon when used effectively **Flame Weaponry: One of Sunny's most commonly used tactics is to create weapons out of flames, which she can make stay around and allow her to use her proficiency in combat with her powers. *Weaponry: Sunny is proficient with a variety of weapons, though she prefers just to use her signature weapon, The Incinerator **The Incinerator: A large cannon that fires bursts of concentrated fire at the target, or a long stream of flames when on a different setting. This is Sunny's main weapon and she uses it the most throughout the RP. Hyper Form *The Eternal Flame: ??? Weaknesses *Water: Sunny is weak to Water, with it cancelling out her powers and also seemingly having an effect on her mood and mental state, putting her in a more depressed and vunerable state Personality Sunny is headstrong and a leader, very loyal to those she cares about. She is extremely stubborn, never backing down from a fight, but this has and can lead to her downfall, as it has in the past and probably will in the future. Beneath this confident exterior though, Sunny is scared. Of L.E.A.F., of L.E.G.I.O.N., but most of all herself... Achievements *Became Solar Flare *Founded The Resistance Relationships Penelopea Sativum Miyagi Aoki Aria Chase Rosa Thistles The Delos Twins Trivia *She is Drei's first character in both the original RP and this one Gallery Category:Plants Category:Female Category:Resistance Characters Category:Characters Category:Flowers